Voices
by cabbiebadetandre
Summary: Summary: tori Vegas not an ordinary girl. She hears voices. And when she starts seeing flashbacks of people she thinks she doesn't know dying, she begins to question her identity and her past. R
1. Chapter 1

Voices

Summary: tori Vegas not an ordinary girl. She hears voices. And when she starts seeing flashbacks of people she thinks she doesn't know dying, she begins to question her identity and her past. R&R

Prologue:

Tori vega isn't an ordinary girl. She hears things. Voices. Inside her head. 2 men and a woman haunt her subconscious, giving input in anything and everything tori does. There's mark, the rude, overbearing manipulator that forces tori to do things she doesn't want to. Then there's Steve, the shy, intellectual one who doesn't speak much. And then theres Jill, the friendly, southern sweetheart. Tori Goes to Sherwood high-school in the Hollywood hills. She is a senior, and nothing special. She doesn't have any talents. She's a loner because she scares people. The way she'll pound against her head and scream at "them" to stop...is enough to freak anyone out. It's not like she looked weird; she was actually considered very pretty by most people at school. But she was weird. Definitely weird. our story starts on a regular Tuesday morning. Tori is getting ready for school.

Tori POV:

I wake up in an odd position with my blanket twisted all around me. My head is pounding and my heart is racing. I had another one of those dreams...I had been getting them quite frequently actually. This previous one was me and a group of people riding in a red convertible. In the front, a devastatingly beautiful gothic girl was driving. She had blue streaks in her very dark brown hair, with a dark colored wardrobe and combat boots. She wore a happy expression, one I don't usually see in my dreams with this girl whom I have called jade in. Occupying the front seat next to jade was a handsome, tanned boy with fluffy chocolate brown hair, who was called beck. He was smiling and laughing, occasionally kissing jades cheek. I think it's safe to assume they're dating...

In the back seat sat a dark-skinned boy with short dreadlocks named André. In my dreams i feel like im in love with him... Then theres A Jewish boy named Robbie holding a snarky urban puppet named Rex, a girl with red-velvet cup cake hair who spoke in a high-pitched airy tone, and me, all squished together. We were all smiling and laughing, signing at the top of our lungs to a cheesy pop song blaring on the radio. I had pressed my head against the window, closing my eyes and relaxing, listening to the beautiful voices of the talented people I was in a car with. Suddenly, my eyes flew open when becks voice screeched over the radio.

"JADE LOOK OUT!"

I heard ears splitting screams and felt cat throw her arms around me in fear, and then it was black.

I have this dream every night. I always wake up when the car makes contact with the other car.

Panting heavily, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, making my way to my closet. I peered in the closet and my "problem" returns. I reach for a pink blouse and my head starts pounding.

"your going to wear that?" mark screeched, rattling my brain. I hesitantly set the blouse back and survey my options a bit more. My hands reach for a simple blue v-neck. I hold it up to my small frame and examine it. Mark groans and somehow I find the will to ignore him.

"I think she looks pretty," Steve whispers quietly.

"veryyyyy," Jill interjects with a thick southern drawl. "why, now I'm surely mistaken cuz this young miss must surely have a boyfriend!"

"well she doesn't," mark snaps.

"but she will."

"no she won't," tori can feel the sneer in marks voice.

"she surely will!" Jill yells, frustratedly.

"no! She won't!" they argue and argue untill finally ican't take it anymore.

"all of you just shut up!" I shout, banging my hand against my head.

"sorry sweetie cheeks," jill says sweetly.

"what ever," mark sighs, making a woosh sound. I slip off my pajama pants and throw on some light grey skinny jeans, along with my black converse hightops. Then I slide on the blue V-neck. I look at myself in the mirror and smile weakly. Supposedly everyone at school thinks I'm pretty but I'm also weird because of my "problems"...so that's why I don't date. I don't think I'm that pretty...

Next, I walk over to my vanity and search for my light pink blush. I apply it to my cheekbones in a long, curved pattern. Then i swipe on some neutral golden-brown eyeshadow and swipe some dark brown mascara over my eyes. I tap a bit of foundation on my fingers and rub it into the skin underneath my eye, coving up the black from lack of sleep. It's starting to get late. I plug in a curling iron and wait for it to heat up. About 2 minutes later I take to inch sections of my hair and wrap it around the barrel of the iron, counting to 7 for each curl. I release slowly and about a half and hour later I finish. I glance quickly at myself in the mirror and decide I look fine so I head of to school. Just as I was about to put the keys in my car door to unlock it, I feel I tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see who it is.

"beck?"

Its hard to look at him. His once beautiful face is torn and scarred. Suddenly I realize something.

"your real?" I say stupidly, reaching out and stroking the healed gashes in his face. He grabs my hand gently, keeping it against his face. I continue to run my slender fingers along his cheek gently, sliding my thumb along every part of his face, trying to decide if he's real or not.

"you don't remember anything, do you?" he says in a voice I recognize from my dreams.

"remember what?" I ask, dropping my hand.

"well isn't he a hunk of hot!" Jill drawls, forcing me to take a step closer to beck.

"Shut up!" I whisper fiercely.

Beck looks as if he doesn't notice what I just said to Jill. He stares into my eyes, as of he's searching for something.

"you haven't changed tor," he says, stroking my hair, tracing his finger across my face like I did to him. His thumb slides across my cheeks, my nose, my lips.

Yes I have, I think to myself.

"yeah but you have," the minute the words escape my lips I regret it. He drops his hand and turns away, tears glistening on the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall on his golden cheeks. Was I so dense as to bring up his appearance? He was in a car accident for crying out loud!

"I'm, I'm sorry," I stammer, reaching for his hand.

"that's ok," beck sniffs, turning back to me. He wipes away the salty rivulets that fell down his cheeks. "so you don't remember anything?"

"well, I did recognize you," I say, winking. He laughs, dropping my hand.

"can we sit in the car? I'm exhausted," beck says, gesturing towards himself.

"oh yeah sure!" I say, unlocking the door. My thoughts instantly turn to school. Surely no one would notice if I ditch one day? I decide to skip. Trina was at college and my parents away on business so it shouldn't matter...

We slide into the car, beck in the passenger seat like in my dreams.

"well, I've been having these dreams..." I begin shakily. Beck nods his head to for me to continue.

"it's with a bunch of different people... There's this girl, jade, she's always driving." beck starts to cry again, the tears silently rolling down his cheeks. His poor girlfriend... "you sit in the passenger seat, like you are now. There's this boy in the back named Andrè...I think I was in love with him, in the dream." I say the last part very fast. Beck smiles through his tears.

"you were, tori. You guys had all these plans...you were gonna get married right out of high-school, break into the Hollywood business, start a family..." his voice drifts off and he's silent again. I continue, my voice shaking harder. "and this guy Robbie, with a puppet named Rex. He was in love with this girl with bright red hair. Her name was cat. And I was sitting next I her. We were all singing...and I sounded good. It was weird, because I don't sing... And then you screamed 'jade look out!' and theres a crash, and cat threw her arms around me and right when the cars make contact, I wake up."

beck shivers. I touch his face again gently.

"so did this happen to you in the crash?" I ask quietly, tracing my fingers across his scared cheeks once more.

"yeah," he whispers.

"it was...real?" everything was real?

"yeah," he says, looking away from me.

"you were my best friend..." his voice trails off.

"so why can't I remember anything?"

"we were in a crash, tor, you probably had amnesia..."

"so why did my parents keep this from me?"

"they told me not to contact you... They took advantage of your amnesia and created a whole new life for you. A normal life."

"well I hate this life!" I punch the steering wheel, laying my head down softly so the horn wouldn't go off.

"I had friends! I was talented!"

"the doctor says that the crash somehow effected your brain and impaired your vocal cords so you can't ever sing again," beck says slowly.

I let a tear escape my cheek involuntarily. A thought crosses my mind.

"so wears everyone else?"

A/N: I love those reviews! So do it! So I wanna get a few because I don't know if I should continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beck starts to sob, his body shaking. He puts his scarred face in his hands. I pull my head up off the steering wheel and lay my head back and close my eyes.

"there dead aren't they?" I say a bit harsher than intended.

Beck hastily tries to wipe away the fresh salty tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He nods slowly.

"oh my gosh, cat died because of me."

"no tori, please don't blame yourself!" becks pleads.

"but it is my fault!" I shout angrily. "she threw her arms around me to protect me! If she hadn't done that, she would've been fine!"

"no she wouldnt have tori, you cant blame yourself!" beck insists, taking my hand again.

"you know, It's all starting to come back to me... All of my memories from the past couple of years...you don't usually cry, do you?" I ask gently. "I remember you being the calm one... and I remember how awkward Robbie was, and how silly cat was, and how rude Rex was, and how wonderful Andre was...but, I am blanking on jade..."

"yeah, we always did joke about how calm I was," beck runs his free hand across his nose. "it's funny how you're blanking on jade when you guys had the weirdest relationship."

"what do you mean?" I ask, releasing his hand.

"well, you guys were always mean to each-other, and then you would do something nice for her, and she would start to kind of be friends with you, then you would beat her at something, and she would hate you again."

I nod my head in understanding.

"wait...beat her at what? Did we play sports at Sherwood?"

Beck lets out a scratchy laugh, only lasting a second.

"Sherwood? Tori, honey, we went to Hollywood arts!"

"holly wood arts?" I say stupidly. I'm starting to get really confused! "the performing arts high-school? The one Trina went too?"

"you did too!" beck insists. "we all did! We all preformed!"

I lean my head back again and contemplate what my supposed best friend just told me.

"when did I start attending Hollywood arts?" I ask him. He stares blankly at me.

"oh yeah," he says, laughing. "we-we were in class," he's cracking himself up. "and you spilled coffee on me before the bell, and you tried to rub it off, and jade walked in and thought we were flirting, so she poured coffee in your head during improv."

I start to laugh too.

"and then the next day, you decided to come back despite jade and you beat her out in alphabetical improv...and then you..." his voice trails off.

"I...what?" I ask, confused. nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"well... You kissed me..."

"I what?" I stare at him in disbelief. He smiles awkwardly and runs his fingers through his hair-another thing I remember him doing.

"yeah, jade got so mad," he stares down and his hands, playing with them nervously. "You know, I finally fully understand that saying: 'You don't know what you got until it's gone'."

For once, he doesn't cry. He stares coldly at the glove compartment door of the car, his brown eyes filled with hatred.

"I miss them..." I say slowly.

"yeah, I do too," his eyes don't leave there position.

"I miss you," I say quietly. His eyes leave the compartment and stare into mine.

"you...Miss me?" he asks, confused.

"yeah, well...I didn't ever wanna tell you but..." my voice trails off. He nods eagerly, willing me to continue.

"I remember these...feelings. About you."

"what feelings?" beck's eyes sparkle in the morning light.

"are you INSANE?" mark screeches. "HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"shut up, mark." Steve whispers.

"what feelings?" beck repeats eagerly.

"YOUR UGLY. NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU." mark is furiously shouting. My head pounds harder with every word.

"I hate you," Jill spits at mark.

"oh, like we all just LOVE stupid Jill, the southern gank."

"your just a bully." Steve whispers a bit louder.

"STOPPPP!" I scream. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Beck stares at me, his mouth hits the floor in disbelief.

"beck," I say, turning towards him. "I loved you. I don't remember loving Andre. I only remember loving you. But, don't love me back. Please, please don't love me back. love jade. Keep her alive in your heart. I'm screwed up beck. After the crash, or so I assumed, I started to hear things. These voices. They live inside me. They talk to me all the time. I can't take it anymore, I just can't. An I just can't love you. It doesn't make sense to love you, because you had someone. You had jade. I dont care if she was mean to me, because you guys belonged together. Just because she's not here anymore doesn't mean you can't still love her. I KNOW you'll see her again someday."

"do you think that's her tori?" he asks

Gently, running his fingers through his hair. "do you think that's jade up there?" he says, pointing to the sky.

"yes."

He turns to face me. I stare into his warm brown eyes and speak in a serious tone. "i also know that if she was really as mean as you said she was. to me , the one thing I'd ever wish for if I had the chance was for her to know I forgive her. I also don't know if there's a heaven or a hell but I do know, beck, that jade would go to heaven. There's no doubt in my mind."

"do you believe in god tori?" beck whispers.

"out of all the times I've been asked that question I'm finally going to change my answer." becks faceis unchanged, . Waiting for me to continue. "yes,' the younger vega says.

"well, now that we have our religious views settled, there's one more problem we have to discuss."

"what?" I mutter dejectedly.

"I think I love you too."


End file.
